Reflecting On the Days
by Gwendylion
Summary: Ron thinks his day has been horrible, until someone really starts to make him think. RHrm RonPOV


**A/N: Warning! Sucky ficlet! Don't read. I promise you won't enjoy it. Really. It really does suck. So, let this be a warning to you. Oh, and this is another Ron POV fic. I was ored.. I'mm having writer's block. And I'm tired out of my freaking mind. So, don't read.. and certianly don't review. Haha.**

It was another one of those days. Those days where, you wish you'd never even bothered getting out of bed.

Quidditch practice was horrible, and throught the whole day, all I heard was Hermione nagging at me to do this, that, and the other.

Sometimes I wonder if we're even friendswith the way we argue constantly. So now, I'm sitting in the common room, by the fire, with my eyes shut. I'm thinking of all the days' events.

It seems all too unfair that I always have a bad day. Harry, is dating Ginny, and here I am with no one. I think everyone in the whole school has someone except for me. I'm Ronald Weasley, of course no one could fancy me.

Then I'm absolutely dreadful at Quidditch. Everyone on the team seems to play all too well, and I sit back and let the Quaffles just zoom in the hoops.

Then, Hermione nags me more about Elf rights, homework, and the fact that I need to pay attention in class, so that I can make good marks on our O.W.L's.

Doesn't she realize that I don't care? I'm so tired of everything, and everyone. I find it all too hard to relax around this place.

I look up and see that Hermione has joined me on the two-person sofa.

"What?" I say a bit too snappy for her liking and she bites back, "Ronald, just because practice was bad, doesn't mean you have to be testy with everyone on the face of the Earth."

I don't respond. I decide that it's just better to leave the silence to endure her snide remarks.

I close my eyes again, and try to think about something else. Hermione sure does have a way of getting to me. But I can't help but notice how cute she is when she's arguing with me. The way she bites at her bottom lip softly in frustration.

The way she balls up her fists in anger. It's all too cute, and I feel a ball drop in the pit of my stomache.

I don't want to think about Hermione anymore.

"Ron…?"

I hear Hermione's voice speak softly. It's a drastic change from her annoying, yet adorable, aggitated voice.

"Yes," I answer back quietly, as I open my eyes and turn my head towards hers. I then notice that no one else is in the common room, except for us.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For snapping at you.."

She's so sweet though, I can't help but wonder why we argue in the first place.

"No, it's my fault" I say pathetically.

A slight pang of guilt hits me for being so quick to snap at her, when all she did was sit beside me. Her eyes twinkle some, and I, against my will, grin.

I notice that she's smiling some too.

What an odd turn around from an argument. It feels strange, so I go back to my thinking state, and begin to think about Quidditch practice again. It's so unfair how I'm so horrible at the game, when I love it so much.

"Ron.."

"Hmm.." I reply dreamily as I open my eyes for at least the third time.

"Have you ever thought about what life will be like after our last year of Hogwarts?"

I sit for a moment in silence, and all of a sudden I feel more than horrible for ever yelling at Hermione, or for every argument we've ever had. We are coming to an end of fifth year, which means two more years left.

Two more years left of being with people I care about so much. Hermione. Oh, and Harry too.

I'm not quite sure where she's going with this question, but it sure has been making me think. I don't want to loose my two best friends. And it's certainly sad to think about never returning to Hogwarts.

"Ron?" her sweet voice beckons.

"Oh.. sorry, I was thinking. " I say hastily and then I look at her once more. A pause.

"Do you think we'll still be friends after Hogwarts, Hermione?"

I feel a rush of sadness sweep through me at the thought of never speaking to her again. It feels like a thousand tiny daggers stabbing at my heart.

I then feel her warm hand being layed on top of mine.

"Of course Ron." She says shortly and then smiles sweetly, removing her hand.

My hand tingles for a bit and I suddenly notice something I haven't taken to heart before.

I think I fancy Hermione. Or lo-

"You better owl me!" She says and then laughs a bit. I laugh nervously and scratch the back of my head with the tingling hand.

Then I notice that she's stopped laughing, and her smile's faded.

"Hermione?" I ask in a concerned voice.

"Yes.." she says softly

"I-.. I hope you'll come visit me. Promise me you will, Hermione.."

I suddenly feel sad again, and I look deep into her brown eyes.

"Of course Ron"

She still seems a bit sad. Maybe there's something missing. Something I should say?

I feel confused and I slide my hand over to hears and pick it up in mine, rubbing her skin gently with my thumb.

Something was pulling me into her, and I leaned in some. I then abruptly stopped, when I found myself doing this.

_Bloody Hell…_ I think to myself, and I sigh deeply. What exactly was I doing just then?

_It's Hermione_! I speak to myself again, and I quickly drop her hand. She is looking at me, and she looks a bit hurt. I hope she didn't notice that I was leaning in towards her.

"Alright, 'Mione?"

I love calling her 'Mione. It's something that only _I_ call her. She leans in a little closer to me, and there are tears filling her eyes. Oh no, I've probably said something I shouldn'tve. I curse myself and sigh again. Today really is a bad day.

"Ron, I really am going to miss you, when we leave Hogwarts for good."

" 'Mione…we'll still see each other."

In a way, I'm glad that that's all she's upset about. At least it's nothing I've said.

I'm going to miss her too. So much. I feel my heart breaking. I want to tell her so bad how much I care for her, but I'm afraid I'll push her away.

I find myself reaching my hand up and cupping her face gently in my hand.

"I promise.." I add to my previous statement. At the time, I find myself being pulled in again. But this time, I can't pull away. It's too strong, and before I know it, her lips are pressed softly against mine.

Maybe, this wasn't such a bad day afterall.

**A/N: Corny, cheesy, a bit OOC? I think so. YAY! When is this stupid writer's block going to leave me alone, and curse someone else! GRAWR! Okay, have fun kids. Oh, and don't even bother reviewing. It sucks too much.**


End file.
